


year upon year (never ending)

by izbabewoods



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Immortality, M/M, Prompt Fill, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izbabewoods/pseuds/izbabewoods
Summary: prompt: hey how about a sweet lil thing about silk and lace and love and malec because i need some lovely fluff save me jay





	year upon year (never ending)

Once, Magnus had teased Alec about being a _traditional guy._ The words sharp; designed to wound, bitten out between his own exasperation, shock and hurt. Yet years pass, and Magnus has come to appreciate Alec’s desire for tradition – to take comfort in this almost demure want of Alec’s to indulge in romance via simple, orthodox means.

Their togetherness often manifests in love through action. There is time for words, yes, but often Magnus finds _I love you_ etched into a tidied desk or a cup of coffee pressed into his hands when work overtakes him. Alec tends to find _I love you, too_ in the bath being already drawn upon his return from a long day, or the single cluster of _melati putih_ greeting him in his office when he feels the most strung out.

So, on their first wedding anniversary, it is too early for Magnus to recognise Alec’s long-term intentions. But he relishes in the gifting of Alec’s completed handwritten vows in that stunted harsh cursive of his all the same.

The second and third and fourth years come in quick succession, and Magnus accepts gifts of cotton, and leather, and flowers – eyes twinkling at the garlands of jasmine Alec strings up in their apartment. It elicits memories of their wedding ceremony in a way that renders Magnus dazed. He is transported to a balmy October evening with his bare feet firmly planted in the dirt of his childhood; Alec’s hair rustled by the breeze, his eyes sparkling; caught in the light of the waning sun. Magnus can still recall how the massif beneath his feet had rumbled as they exchanged their eternal promises, Mt Bromo in the distance and the surrounding casuarina as witness to their joining.

The fifth year of wood, and sixth and seventh years of iron and bronze come and go, and Magnus begins to understand.

Their twelfth and thirteenth years, of lace and silk, finds Magnus having an even more primal appreciation of this dedication to tradition. Alec looks decadent in lace, positively licentious in silk. Magnus takes his fill of their love in Alec’s body, lips at Alec’s ear and a laugh behind his voice. “I’ve worked it out you know,” he hums, hands sliding up Alec’s thighs to get a steadier grip and pull him impossibly closer, “the pattern behind these presents you’re giving me.”

“What can I say,” Alec answers, breathless, his smile wide and infectious. “I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Their fiftieth year (of gold), and fifty-fifth year (of emeralds), pass – with no sign of a line gracing Alec’s forehead, no pepper of grey in his hair. Fate itself has seemed to gift eternity upon their union. Time stretches out before them like the sea, incessant waves into an endless horizon; like the ceaseless years unfolding before them.

On the day that marks their 60th year together, Magnus admires the diamond glinting in his new eternity ring, revels in the magic that sings within its stone. “I’ve done some research,” he declares, “and I don’t think this tradition of yours goes past the 60th year.”

Alec smiles up at him from where his head in pillowed in Magnus’ lap, “Guess that means you won’t know what’s coming next, now.”

His gaze is so tender. Magnus’ soul aches.

Raising a hand to rest his fingers against the stubble on Magnus’ cheek, Alec’s eyes grow softer still. “I might have to gift you the stars themselves.”

“And when you run out of stars?”

Alec smiles, thumb resting on Magnus’ lower lip.

“I’ll think of something,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my [tumblr.](http://izzybabewoods.tumblr.com/post/183811649087/hey-how-about-a-sweet-lil-thing-about-silk-and)
> 
> this is based on the traditional wedding anniversary gifts that i read about once in some book at my oma’s place. you can view the list [here.](http://www.wowpages.com/specialmoments/wedding.html)
> 
> come and say hi.


End file.
